Francese crime family
The''' Francese crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the second most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Giuseppe "Pepe" Badalamenti (1892 - 1928) (imprisoned) *Francis "Frank Badalamenti" Negale (1928 - 1934) (murdered) *Vittorio "Don Vito" Pellegrino (1934 - 1935) (fled) *Marcel "Ace" Altolini (1935 - 1942) (murdered) *Antonio Santamarino (1942 - 1950) (deported back to Italy in 1954) * Louis Abanadano (1950 - 1951) (murdered by Fellini boss Giovanni Fellini) *Gaetano "Tony Badalamenti" Negale (1951 - 1958) (murdered) *Santo Francese (1958 - 1988) (retired, died in 1996) **''Acting Boss: Richard "Cigarette" Guerante (1988 - 1990) (replaced by Commission)'' *Calogero "Cali Mike" Spotura (1990 - 1998) (died of natural causes) *Joseph "The Pidgeon" Cacciatore (1998 - 2007) (imprisoned 2003 - 2007) (died in prison of thyroid cancer) **''Acting Boss: Venero "Vic" Dellanucci (2003 - 2007) (became official boss)'' *Venero "Vic" Dellanucci (2007 - 2020) (sentenced to life in 2010, died in 2020) **''Acting Boss: Anthony "Tony D" D'Angelo (2010) '' ** Acting Boss: Domenick "Dom the Giant" DiLeo (2010 - 2014) (imprisoned) ** Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova (2014 - present) (indicted 2019) Street Boss: ' The street boss is a position that was created as a sort of go-to-guy for the boss, more of a right-hand man to the boss than the Underboss. In some instances, it allows an imprisoned boss or acting boss to delegate day-to-day orders through someone on the street. * Joseph "Joey the Neck" Cistino (1973 - 1986) * Martino "Marty" Meletto (1986 - 1992) (died of natural causes) * Leonard "Louie" Meletto (1992 - 1994) (imprisoned) * Lawrence "Larry Gat" Gattuso (1994 - 2005) (imprisoned) * Joseph "Sonny" Meletto (2005 - 2007) (stepped down) * Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino (2007 - 2008) (imprisoned) * Daniel "Danny Boy" Sarno (2019 - present) 'Underboss: *Walter Falcone (1892 - 1934) (retired) *Franco Tralterio (1934 - 1935) (demoted) *Antonio Santamarino (1935 - 1942) (became boss) *Ilario "Larry" Isi (1942 - 1956) (imprisoned 1948 - 1956, died in prison) ** Acting Underboss: Joseph DiLeo (1948 - 1956) *Joseph DiLeo (1956 - 1958) (murdered) *Anthony Morino (1958) (murdered) *Joseph "Joey Viv" Viviletta (1958 - 1983) (retired) *Steven "9 Club" Longo (1983 - 2002) (died of natural causes) * Paul Rizzo (2002 - 2010) ** Acting Underboss: Gregory DiLeo (2010 - 2011) (imprisoned) ** Acting Underboss: David "Dale" Cavalcante (2011 - 2012) (imprisoned) * Domenico "Beppy" Guarosa (2013 -present) (indicted 2019) 'Consigliere:' *Stefano Capopellegrino (1929 - 1936) (died of natural causes) * Frank Lamonte (1936 - 1942) (murdered) * Louis Abanadano (1942 - 1950) (became boss) *Santo Francese (1950 - 1958) (became boss) * Carmine DeCampo (1958 - 1971) (imprisoned) *Steven "9 Club" Longo (1971 - 1983) (became underboss) *Francesco "Frankie Corbano" Bertucci (1983 - 1999) (imprisoned) *Venero "Vinnie" Dellanucci (1999 - 2007) (became boss) (acting boss 2003 - 2007) ** Acting Consigliere: Paul "Paulie" D'Onofrio (2003 - 2007) * Giovanni "John Blue Eyes" Santino (2007 - 2019) (died of natural causes) Current Leadership Administration: ' *'Boss: * Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova - On August 31, 2019, DeNova was indicted on charges of racketeering, extortion, and money laundering. * Street Boss: 'Daniel "Danny Boy" Sarno *'Underboss: Domenico "Beppy" Guarosa - longtime member of the Franchese family, Guarosa has been recognized as a capo since as early as 1990. On May 26, 2019, Guarosa was indicted on charges of racketeering and extortion along with several other Francese members. He was also charged with ordering the 2008 murder of family associate Leonard "Rocky" Murphy. *'Consigliere:' 'Capos:' Brooklyn Faction: * Anthony "Tony D" D'Angelo - capo who controls the Brownsville Crew. D'Angelo is the father of soldier Joseph D'Angelo, and the uncle of soldiers Richard D'Angelo and Carmen D'Angelo. D'Angelo was indicted in January 2017 on charges of racketeering. He was convicted on December 4, 2019 and sentenced to 6 years in prison. He has a release date of March 5, 2024. * Paul D'Onofrio - Brooklyn capo, D'Onofrio was the former acting consigliere. In 1992, D'Onofrio was sentenced to 7 years for racketeering and was released in 1998. Again in 2004, he was convicted of extortion, bribery, and conspiracy. He was released from prison on December 6, 2012. * John "Big John" Galone - capo in Brooklyn, Galone was arrested in 1992 for his part in an extortion ring with a New Jersey construction company. He was arrested along with captain Lou DeMeo. On May 26, 2019, Galone was indicted on charges of racketeering and extortion along with several other Francese members. * John "Bobby Stein" LaFurio - a capo in Brooklyn, LaFurio was convicted in 2010 on illegal gambling charges and was released 4 months later. Runs the Red Hook, Cobble Hill, and Carroll Gardens crew. * Aldofo "Rudy Soda Pop" LaMia - capo operating in Brooklyn, LaMia's father was former capo Gaetano LaMia who ran most of the operations in Brooklyn by himself. Right before Gaetano's death, he requested for Aldofo to take over the crew. LaMia runs a vending machine company. Runs the Mill Basin and Bergen Beach crew. * Vincent "Jimmy" Piero - Brooklyn capo and nephew of former Bronx capo Anthony Galeto. Runs the Gravesend, Coney Island, and part of the Sheepshead Bay crew. * Thomas "Little Tommy" Siscarelli - Brooklyn capo, Sicarelli ran a construction union that operated from 1990 - 2005, and generated $1,400,000 a year. He was indicted in 2009 on charges of racketeering and overseeing a construction scheme. He was released on June 8, 2012. Runs the Dyker Heights and Bay Ridge crews. Manhattan Faction: *Louis "Lou Pump" Duardi - capo controlling certain rackets in Midtown Manhattan. *John "King Squash" Cenino - a capo in Manhattan operating his crew out of his catering business. Cenino was arrested in 1969 for armed robbery and served one year in prison. On May 26, 2019, Cenino was indicted on charges of racketeering and extortion along with several other Francese members. * John "Jackie Boy" Spagnuola - Manhattan capo running the East Harlem-116th Street crew, Spagnuola was involved in a RICO case in 1991 on charges of racketeering where he and 12 other members of the Francese family were convicted. Spagnuola was released in 2009. Bronx/Staten Island Faction: *Andrew "Fat Andy" DeCalcagno - Staten Island capo, heavily involved in the waste management business. DeCalcagno was sentenced in 2015 to 27 months in prison for his involvement in an illegal sports betting operation. He was released on November 2, 2017. *Joseph "Big Joe" Libanese - a capo operating out of his deli in Morris Park. *Ralph "Joe Ralph" Piccolo - Bronx captain who controls the Westchester Crew, and part of the Sheepshead Bay crew. Queens Faction: *Joseph "Sonny" Meletto - capo and former Street Boss, Meletto was sentenced to 10 years for racketeering in 2008. He was released in 2017 and took over the Howard Beach Crew. New Jersey Faction: *Dominick "Handsome John" Apensio - New Jersey capo living in Long Island. Runs the Bergen County Crew. *Albert "Buddy" Enere - capo in New Jersey. Enere was charged in 2004 with extortion of garbage companies and served 5 years. Runs the Bayonne-Jersey City Crew. *Charles "Chuck" Ricci - a capo operating in New Jersey. Ricci is known for holding Christmas parties for Essex County, and runs the Essex County crew from a gas station in Newark. On November 18, 2016, Ricci was sentenced to 4 years in prison for extorting two North Jersey supermarkets. He has a release date of August 5, 2020. * Vincent "Vinny" Tadino - Tadino is the son of former capo Frank Tadino. Runs the Atlantic City Crew. Other Territories: * Philadelphia: ''Frank "Sweet Lou" Giancagliani - capo operating in Pennsylvania with his son, soldier and crew member Calvin. '''Imprisoned Capos:' Soldiers: # Rocco "Little Rocky Alan" Allanucio- soldier and hit man for Carmine Lupisella's crew. Allanucio had been the personal driver for Lupisella as well as his protege when it comes to committing murder. # Domenick "DeDe" Belvento - Staten Island soldier, Belvento was indicted in 2015 for running a labor racket, but was acquitted. # Reginald "Popeye" Belvento - Brooklyn soldier and former capo who was a great ally to Venero Dellanucci upon his ascension to boss. Belvento is known in the underworld as a cold-blooded killer. # Robert "Bobby" Belvento - Bronx soldier, Belvento was indicted in 1986 on racketeering counts and was sentenced to 10 years in prison. He was released in 1997. # Anthony "Tony Cab" Cabbaleri - soldier and former capo who operates in Queens, Cabbaleri was convicted in 1978 of murdering two rival members and was released on October 13, 2007. # Ralph "The Penguin" Calabri - former Queens capo, Calabri was arrested in 1996 on extortion charges and was released in 2008. # Ralph "Ralphie Blue Eyes" Colafiore - former acting capo, Colafiore was indicted on November 18, 2010 and sentenced to 4 years. # Emilio "Bobby" DeCino - a former powerful capo living in Long Island but operating out of his bar in New Jersey. DeCino was reported to be retired as of 2016, and has stepped back from organized crime. # Gregory DiLeo - former Staten Island capo, DiLeo is the cousin of both former acting boss Domenick DiLeo and former powerful capo Vincent DiLeo. In 2011, DiLeo was indicted on murder charges. # Paul "Paulie" D'Onofrio - soldier and former acting consigliere. # William "Billy Boy" Grattio- soldier in the Brooklyn faction of the family. Grattio was arrested in 2010 for running an illegal pornographic website that stole the credit card information of its users and emptied their bank accounts. He was recieved a 9 year sentence but only served 4 years. # Angelo "The Animal" Lupisella - former Brooklyn capo, older brother to Carmine Lupisella. The most known for his violent reputation and for how many people he has killed. It is currently believed that he has killed about 70 people for the Francese family. # Carmine "Wacko" Lupisella - former Brooklyn capo, he is the younger brother of Angelo Lupisella. Along with his brother he is known for his violent reputation, being a suspect in multiple Mob-related murders. Runs the Bensonhurst and Bath Beach crews. On May 26, 2019, Lupisella was indicted on charges of racketeering and extortion along with several other Francese members, as well as the 1991 murder of Charles Gualtieri and the 1994 murder of Francesco Pusitore. # Anthony "Tony Bagels" Masulo - Brooklyn soldier, Masulo was convicted of racketeering alongside capo Anthony D'Angelo and soldier Nicholas Sasso. He was sentenced to 4 years in 2019, and has a release date of October 4, 2022. # Nicholas Sasso - Brooklyn soldier, Sasso was convicted of racketeering alongside capo Anthony D'Angelo and soldier Anthony Masulo. He was sentenced to 4 years in 2019 and has a release date of October 4, 2022. Deceased Members: * David "Dale" Cavalcante - a capo and former acting underboss with the New Jersey Faction. Cavalcante was arrested in 2012 under racketeering charges and was sentenced to serve 10 years in 2014. He died on March 4, 2019 at the age of 85. * Anthony "DeeTee" Galeto - former Queens captain, but operating in the Bronx. He spent 20 years in prison on a murder charge and became a capo in 1991 after the death of Benito Tranali. Galeto died August 1, 2017 at the age of 83. * Alphonse Mante - former Long Island capo. Died in January 2016. * Anthony "Tony J" Sandrilino - soldier and former capo, Sandrilino had a falling out with acting boss Benito DeNova, which led to his demotion. Died in November 2015. * Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino - former capo operating in Manhattan. Zaccarino was a WWII veteran. Died in August 2011 at the age of 84. Government Informants/Witnesses * Alphonse "Allie Specs" B'Amato - soldier/acting capo who in 1990 became an informant out of fear of indictment on racketeering charges. He identified multiple members of the family as captains. * Francis Panetto - associate who was charged with two counts of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment in 1997 and became an informant. Panetto was released in 2012 and is now living under an assumed name in the Witness Protection Program. * Nicholas "Little Nick" Giancarlo - soldier who in 2010, became an informant when arrested for drug charges. He became one of the most important FBI witnesses in New York Mafia history. His information led to the arrest of over 40 members throughout three of five families. Giancarlo only served 3 years in prison due to his cooperation. He was released in late 2013. He just recently testified against former Francese acting boss Domenick DiLeo in 2014.